


Let's Play: SBURB Modded!

by Bluesunnyday



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gaming, Let's Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesunnyday/pseuds/Bluesunnyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professional sailor-mouth bleedingHeart brings you on a journey through the ADVNTR mod for SBURB! Implacable Assassins, Gunmages, and a tiny girl with a huge Minigun follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play: SBURB Modded!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! As my first story on this-here archive, I'm bringing you all a look into a potential SBURB session... with mods and general insanity. Enjoy!
> 
> Be sure to consult THIS fine fanfiction first!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/211975/chapters/317350

Greetings, denizens of the internet everywhere! I'm known as bleedingHeart on that most venerable of chat clients, PesterChum, and I'm here to bring you an LP of a suddenly-popular Indie Game brought to you by the fine folks at Skaianet and popularized by one AH.

Yes, that's right, it's time for us to play SBURB.

“But bleed,” I hear you say, “That game's been played to death you stupid asshole!” And that is most certainly correct.

However, we're not playing it vanilla.

You see, I'm introducing a mod that might as well be its own fucking game (and in fact, I hear the mod developers are currently in talks with Skaianet), the ADVNTR mod!

ADVNTR is a brilliant little mod that introduces a bevy of new Classes, a handful of Aspects, and a metric shitload of items, enemies, Lands, and more!

However, I'm also adding a little twist, and I shall be performing bigIron's famous “Firing Squad” challenge! That's right, the only weaponry I'm allowing my characters to use are Firearms! That means that enemies immune to piercing damage will be the bane of my existence, but I do not give anything remotely resembling a damn.

So, first up is rolling our characters! First off...

DANIEL FORTESQUE  
Classpect: Heir of Mana

Weaponry: Daniel formerly came equipped with Wandkind, which was pretty much perfect for his Wizard ass, but in fitting with the Challenge he was instead equipped with a nifty Riflekind Specibus. So now he's a gun-wizard I guess?

Notable Stats: Amazing Bounciness, Amazing Imagination, Decent Mangrit, Low Gel Viscosity

Well, I'm certainly glad I gave Daniel a rifle now. With that Gel Viscosity anything that gets a hit in is gonna kill him dead. On the other hand, the Imagination's going to do him the world of good once we get into Abilities. Say hello to the party's glass cannon!

Next up!

AMANDA RODGERSON  
Classpect: Assassin of Time

Weaponry: Amanda started off equipped with Macekind, which I replaced with Silencedpistolkind to fit the whole “Assassin” motif better. I also gave her a nifty suit and some sunglasses.

Notable Stats: Amazing Pulchritude, Decent Lasspluck, Atrocious Bounciness

Wow, okay then. Amanda is an Assassin, which are devoted to doing ass-tons of damage to a single enemy at a time. They basically pick a target and focus on it until either they or it wind up dead, with a heaping dosage of self-buffing. Time allows her to go back and try again as much as she damn well pleases. She's basically a total Determinator, because if an enemy manages to beat her, a time-clone will probably come back and shoot its ass down regardless. The problem is, her low Bounciness means unless she has someone on hand to help her through it, the endless deaths are REALLY gonna get to her.

 

Third on the list,

MARGOT LENTFORTH  
Classpect: Rogue of Life

Weaponry: Formerly Zweihanderkind, which as we all know is the only true weapon for a thief, replaced with Minigunkind because seriously look at that Lasspluck god DAMN.

Notable Stats: Godly Lasspluck, Good Bounciness, Horrible Pulchritude

Well, I suppose every good party needs a healer. Margot's Classpect and stats make her a perfect Battle Medic, stealing health from her foes and giving it to her allies. The fact she has enough Lasspluck to hold a minigun like it's a NERF gun helps a ton. However, her Pulchritude doesn't exactly endear her to the other party members. For what it's worth though, they won't have much room to complain when she's keeping them afloat on a tide of blood and heals.

Next on the agenda!

SAMUEL KINGSBANE  
Classpect: Spy of Space

Weaponry: Formerly Batkind, because Spies are well known for bludgeoning people to death in the noisiest way possible, changed to Revolverkind because I am a hopeless TF2 nerd.

Notable Stats: Amazing Bounciness, Amazing Gel Viscosity, Horrible Mangrit.

Samuel seems to be a new class here! Spies are, as the Readme says, “Experts in Stealth and Manipulation, using their Aspect to always stay one step ahead of their foes. They focus more heavily on combat than their Larcenous sibling-classes, though.” To translate from Fluff-speak, Spies mostly use their Aspect to keep a leg-up on battle. And with his Mangrit so low, he's gonna need all the help he can get. Though considering he's fully capable of taking a few hits, I can't help but feel he's not entirely awful in combat.

Fifth!

SANDRA WASHINGTON  
Classpect: Keeper of Mind

Weaponry: Formerly Tomekind, which from what I understand gives a gigantic bonus to Imagination with this class, changed to Shotgunkind because DAMN YOU BIGIRON!!!

Notable Stats: Godly Gel Viscosity, Good Lasspluck, Bad Bounciness

According to the Readme, a Keeper is “A steward of ancient lore. Her Aspect is as much a tool as a treasured relic, to be protected and safeguarded even in the face of insurmountable odds.” Apparently, the main gimmick of Keepers is the Relic system. When they enter the medium, they're allowed to select an item of great personal value as a “Relic”, providing them major bonuses as long as they keep it on their person. It renders Alchemy significantly less important for them. Fittingly, I've heard their grist pools remain relatively small, even at the highest levels. Nothing much to speak of in stat regards...

 

And Last, but certainly not Least...

MARCUS ELLSWORTH  
Classpect: Page of Craft

Weapon: Formerly Bombkind, changed to Grenadelauncherkind both to fit the challenge and to channel his inner Demoman.

Notable Stats: Good Imagination, Good Mangrit, Bad Gel Viscosity.

Oh, hey, new Aspect! Consulting the Readme a final time, we learn that “Craft players have an innate understanding of true creation. Able to whip up inventions in the blink of an eye from anything they can get their hands on, a good Craft player is always prepared.” So, basically, I just made MacGuyver. From what I understand, they eventually gain the ability to Alchemize wherever the hell they want, complete with grist expenditure and everything. Basically a mobile crafting table. Seems useful. No stats worth talking about, but it seems he'll be useful as a backlines fighter.

I'll be starting the game itself next time, on Let's Play SBURB Modded!


End file.
